Currently, resolution of liquid crystal display becomes increasingly high and size of liquid crystal display becomes increasingly large. As such, for a liquid crystal display panel mainly driven by using thin film transistors (TFTs), equivalent resistance and capacitance in the equivalent transmission path are increasingly large, resulting in abnormal (also known as RC Delay in the art) in data signals transmitted through a source driver IC and gate scanning signals output from a gate driver IC.
Specifically, assuming that a progressive scanning from top to bottom is performed in the liquid crystal display panel, RC Delay occurred at a side of the liquid crystal display panel proximal to the source driver IC is relatively small, so that charging rate for pixels of the display panel at this side is sufficient and part of an image at this side is displayed in a higher brightness. On the other hand, RC Delay at a side of the liquid crystal display panel distal to the source driver IC is relatively large, so that charging rate for pixels of the display panel at the side is poor, and thus part of an image at the side is displayed in a lower brightness and other defects in image display due to insufficient charging rate may also occur. Therefore, there is a problem in which brightness of the image displayed on the display panel is not uniform in overall.